Innocent Fun
by xrossed-heart
Summary: Takuya's parents are out of town, and you know what that means! Digidestined party! I know it's a strange pairing. I wanted to try something different, but still cute. Warning! Drugs, alcohol, yaoi. Lemon. I'm not sure how many chapters I will write. I guess it depends on the reviews. Anyway, guy/guy. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Please be nice. This is my first fic. Also again, drugs, alcohol, guy/guy. Don't like, don't read please.**

**Also, I realize that as of season three, the first two seasons are supposed to be a TV show and not real, but**

**let's use our imaginations, okay?) :)) **

Innocent fun – That was how it all started. Takuya hadn't meant for things to go so far, or maybe he had. He wasn't really sure what his intentions had been initially. Regardless, here they were now – all of them. The digidestined were all piled in his home, some of them drunk, some sober, almost all of them talking and having fun.

Probably having the most fun, was Henry. Takuya couldn't help but smile as he watched the blue haired boy dance – if that was what you'd call it – around the living room to Shots by LMFAO. The others were having fun too, but none of them were as wild right now as the half - wasted, half - Chinese boy who was currently sharing the stripper pole with Matt. The blonde was trying to have fun while at the same time not getting too close to the much younger boy. He still had morals, disregard the fact that he was wasted too.

Some of the other digidestined in the room were cheering for them. Others were talking in groups. Others were in different rooms – some talking, some… not talking. Takuya, however, was glad to be in this room. This seemed to be where the party really was. It had started with them all taking turns playing Just Dance 3 in groups of four. That had escalated quickly into a dance party in the living room, minus the Wii and added the stereo and surround sound. For over an hour now, they had jammed and drank to loud pop music that seemed to vibrate the whole house. The only thing louder than the music, it seemed, was the laughing and screaming of the people listening to it.

Takuya glanced around from where he was sitting. Yep, the few people who were still in this room were drunk or, at least, tipsy. He turned his attention back to Henry, who locked eyes with him and winked playfully.

Takuya winked back with a smile and watched as Matt gave Henry a playful one armed hug before half – stumbling from the pole back to his place on the couch between Tai and Koji. Tai wasn't that drunk. Takuya had noticed that the older digidestined leader hadn't drank much. It was probably so that he could keep a sober eye on the younger kids and make sure that they were okay. Koji, on the other hand, could barely sit up at this point and immediately fell against Matt's arm when the blonde collapsed between him and Tai.

Tai looked at the two nearly passed out boys before turning to Takuya and rolling his eyes with a smirk to accompany the gesture.

Takuya laughed, but his laughter was interrupted when he noticed a hand extended in front of his face. He looked up to meet two stormy grey eyes clouded by the effect of the alcohol. Henry seriously looked like he was going to hit the floor any moment now.

Takuya smiled and shook his head. "No, that's okay," he said. "I don't dance." The truth was he liked dancing. He liked having fun and being silly, which was exactly what Henry was attempting to get him to do at the moment. Takuya was tipsy, though, and knew almost certainly that he would embarrass himself – something he typically wouldn't worry about. Maybe the alcohol had a reverse effect on him? It had made Henry loose and spontaneous and made Takuya shy and insecure? Strange, Takuya thought, but he wasn't dancing. It just wasn't happening tonight.

Henry apparently didn't quite get the message as he fell to his knees between Takuya's legs, resting his head on the goggled boy's thigh. "Please?" he asked. "Takato won't dance with me. He's too drunk. He can't even see straight." Henry's words were slightly slurred, but Takuya could still easily understand him.

"I'm surprised you can still see straight," he said, reaching around and rubbing Henry's back with both hands. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Henry answered, his words muffled by the fabric of Takuya's pants and the fact that he wasn't speaking very loudly anyway.

"Do you feel sick at all?" Takuya asked, genuinely concerned. Plenty of the others had gotten sick already. On the bright side, though, all of them had made it to the bathroom before vomiting. That, Takuya was grateful for.

He could feel Henry shaking his head, and quite honestly the feeling of his head shifting on Takuya's thigh was creating some pretty R rated ideas in the brunette's mind.

"Maybe you should go to bed?" Takuya suggested. The suggestion wasn't fueled by hormones. He genuinely believed it might be what was best for Henry. If the blue haired boy wanted to share Takuya's bed tonight, though, the brunette certainly didn't plan to turn him down.

He looked once more around the room at his drunk friends. He knew it wasn't right to distribute alcohol to other minors, but the opportunity had seemed too good to pass up. His entire family was visiting other family for the weekend, and he had stayed home due to his "not feeling well".

Obviously, he had been planning the party from the moment his parents mentioned leaving town. In his defense, though, the majority of the alcohol had been supplied by the older guys – Tai, Matt, and Davis, to be exact.

Izzy and TK had brought something for the party, too, but not alcohol. At the moment, they – along with Sora, Mimi, Ken, Davis, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Zoe, and Koiji – were in a different room smoking weed. Takuya didn't know which room they were in, but he could smell it from where he was sitting. He just hoped that his parents wouldn't be able to smell it when they got home.

It had surprised him really – that TK and Izzy were the pot smokers of the digidestined. TK, not so much, considering who his older brother was. Matt was good with kids, but he had some habits that tended to rub off on those who hung around him a lot. As far as Takuya knew, though, smoking weed wasn't one of them. Izzy had surprised him much more than TK. I guess that explains how he manages to stay so focused though, Takuya thought, accidentally smiling.

He felt Henry lift his head from its place on his thigh and looked down to meet the blue haired boy's grey eyes. Takuya's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Henry looking up at him this way. He wasn't sure why, though. Henry didn't look horny or anything. He was just staring blankly at Takuya as if he wasn't sure what was going on around him. Still, the effect he had on Takuya was kind of frightening.

As Henry attempted to stand back up, he began swaying before ever even getting off his knees. Instinctively, Takuya placed his hands on Henry's shoulders to steady him.

Henry smiled gratefully at Takuya.

Takuya smiled back. "You're going to pass out if you're not careful," he said in an attempt to prevent Henry from doing any more physical damage to himself than what was already done. He immediately knew that his attempt was a fail when Henry's eyes widened at the sound of the familiar beat that was now beginning to play.

The digidestined who still remained in the room erupted in cheers for the song that they all knew the words to.

Takuya smiled as they all chanted the words

_"When I walk on by, girls be lookin' like 'damn, he fly"_

"Please, dance with me," Henry begged, catching Takuya off guard.

"Huh?" the brunette responded, his mind lost in the chaos that was unfolding around him.

The others were beginning to stand up now – the ones who still could. Cody and Tommy were laughing and dancing in the far corner of the room. They hadn't let the younger kids drink at all. Takuya was proud that he had at least been responsible enough to watch out for the little ones.

Tai had stood up and taken Yolei's hand, pulling her to the middle of the room. Kari was trying to get Takato up from his seat, but the younger child refused to move. He was visibly not feeling well. Noticing this, Kari crossed the room and took JP's hand. Luckily, he was only tipsy and easily stood up, following Kari to the middle of the room. Last, but not least, Jerry stood up and – after having seen Takato reject Kari – made her way over to Matt who was still recovering from his pole dancing session just minutes earlier.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked, sweetly, holding her hand out to him.

Matt was obviously not feeling up to it, but took the girl's hand anyway. _Probably to keep from hurting her feelings_, Takuya thought. That was nice of Matt. Then, reality set in as he turned his attention back to Henry who was now propping his hands on Takuya's legs to steady himself as he used what seemed to be every ounce of his energy to lift his body to a standing position.

_Way to go Takuya,_ the brunette thought to himself. Matt was nice enough to dance with Jerry. You could at least do the same for Henry. He stood up, reluctantly, and put an arm around Henry's waist. The boy was swaying badly and making Takuya very nervous.

At least now the others were dancing too, so he felt less self-conscious. Pulling Henry past his dancing friends and to the middle of the room, Takuya fully intended to have fun dancing with his friend. When he stopped, however, he couldn't make himself move. He just stood awkwardly, waiting for Henry to do something to make him more comfortable. He watched and waited for Henry to begin dancing, but the grey eyed boy just stared – almost mockingly – at him.

"Are you scared?" Henry asked.

Again, he had caught Takuya off guard. "Uh," Takuya said, instantly feeling self-conscious again. "No, I just – um –"

Henry smiled and chuckled, not mockingly, though – sweetly. The blue haired boy looked around the room. Matt and Jerry were dancing face to face, but not touching. They were keeping it clean. Kari had her arms around JP's shoulders, and JP had his hands on her waist. Yolei's back was against Tai, and they were grinding their hips together playfully to the beat of the music.

Takuya definitely didn't miss the smile that made its way across Henry's face when he saw that position. He wasn't sure what was going through his friend's mind, but he knew what he hoped it was.

Takuya's heart skipped a beat when Henry quickly turned back to him. He stared at the blue haired boy for only a moment before speaking up. "What?" he asked.

Henry smiled a little wider and grabbed Takuya's hand, dragging him to the side of the room where no one else was dancing.

Takuya liked this already. He looked over at Tai and Yolei who were slowly grinding their hips together, rhythmically with the music as the lyrics continued.

_"Ahhhh, girl look at that body, _

_Ahhhh, girl look at that body"_

Kari giggled as JP struck a bodybuilder's pose just in time for the-

_"I, I, I work out"_

Takuya didn't have time to turn his focus back to Henry before feeling the boy's lips smash against his, pushing him against the wall. Takuya was instantly lost in the moment. Henry's lips were so soft. All Takuya could think about was sliding his tongue into the boy's mouth. He rubbed his tongue between Henry's lips and was immediately granted access as the other boy opened his mouth just wide enough for Takuya's tongue to slide in. He felt Henry's body press fully against his, and he knew that the tipsy boy was leaning on him due to lack of balance. Takuya didn't complain, though. He wrapped his arms around Henry's waist, holding him close and deepening the kiss.

Henry was responding exactly the way Takuya had wanted him to. He was kissing back, sliding his tongue around Takuya's and caressing it, but not trying to take control. Takuya was the one in control, and that was just the way he preferred things. He felt - and barely heard - Henry moan into his mouth. This caused a smirk to make its way to Takuya's face.

He was so lost in his make out session with Henry that he barely even registered the sounds of his friends screaming in unison with the lyrics of the song,

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

Takuya's body began to tremble slightly at the thought of what this could lead to. Before tonight, he never would've considered experimenting with Henry. He never would've thought that the shy and conservative boy would ever agree to it. Now, it was a major surprise to have Henry making the first move in an experiment that would hopefully lead to some great results.

Takuya could feel Henry pulling away but tried his best to move his head along with his friend's so as not to separate their lips.

Henry put his hands against Takuya's chest, though, pushing him back against the wall and forcing their mouths to separate. He then turned to face away from Takuya, pressing his butt against the brunette's crotch. Takuya immediately responded, grinding his hips against Henry's just in time for his favorite part of the song.

_"Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah"_

Takuya felt himself slip into a state of ecstasy as Henry ground his hips hard against Takuya's now throbbing member. He grabbed Henry's hips and began dry humping him. Takuya made a point to angle his hips upward for the extra pleasure of feeling his tip slide across the fabric that separated him from where he wanted to be. Almost unconsciously, he wrapped an arm around Henry's waist and stroked the blue haired boy's already erect member.

Henry gasped and quickly removed Takuya's hand from its place between his legs. Takuya watched, confused, as Henry glanced nervously around the room to see if anyone had noticed Takuya's advance. Apparently, no one had.

Henry turned back to Takuya and gazed questioningly at him. This was just supposed to be for fun, Takuya remembered. He hadn't meant to startle poor Henry, but his hormones were getting the best of him, and he'd be damned if he let Henry tease him up to this point only to leave him horny and disappointed.

"Come with me," he whispered.

Henry didn't question him, but nodded instead, letting Takuya take his hand and lead him away from the crowd.

**Please review and let me know what you think! Should I continue it or no? Good pairing or no? **

**Anything that could be improved? I want to know. :)) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: So, this chapter is obviously shorter than the last one, but don't worry. :] The next one will be worth it.)**

Takuya watched smiling, from the doorway, as Henry stumbled aimlessly to the middle of his bedroom.

The blue haired boy was looking around as if he didn't know where to go. _Surely he does_, Takuya thought. _Maybe a little reminder would be helpful?_

"You look lost," Takuya said.

Henry responded by giving the brunette a blank look that confirmed Takuya's assumption. He didn't even really realize what the horny brunette had brought him here for.

Takuya smirked at the idea that someone as intelligent as Henry could be so naïve. Folding his arms and leaning against the wall, he asked, "What do you want to do?" He had already mentally planned what they were going to do but was curious to see what Henry's answer would be.

"Well, I have a pretty good idea of why you brought me here," Henry said, looking away from Takuya and glancing around the room.

"And what's that?" Takuya asked.

Henry turned back to the brunette. "We're going to make out right?"

Takuya smiled. _Oh, sweet, innocent Henry_, he thought. "Yeah," he answered, pushing himself from the wall and advancing toward the other boy. "I was thinking of doing a little more, though."

Henry was beginning to back away as Takuya got closer. _That's okay_, Takuya thought. The blue haired boy was unconsciously moving toward the bed.

Takuya put his arms around Henry's waist and pulled him close, but not so much so that their bodies were pressed against each other. He didn't want to scare him before their clothes were even off. "Be honest," he said. "Is that all you want to do?"

Henry blinked a couple of times. It was obvious that he was trying to clear his head. Takuya smirked. There was no doubt that he had an effect on the boy.

"Um," Henry barely whispered. He was looking deep into Takuya's eyes. "I – I guess –"

"Are you a virgin?" Takuya asked, almost coldly.

"Huh?" Henry was obviously shocked. "Oh, um, n-no."

"Then, why is it so hard for you to admit that you want to do it?" Takuya asked, releasing Henry. "Is it because it's with a guy this time?" Even as he said the words, he knew that he had been wrong to presume that Henry would be willing to have sex with him tonight. It was just an experiment, but still, it was a pretty _big_ experiment. He half-expected Henry to leave the room right then – likely, not without hitting him first, of course.

Instead though, Henry lowered his head, and Takuya instantly regretted his cold attitude toward the boy.

"Well, actually," Henry said quietly, still looking at the floor. "I lied. I am a virgin."

Takuya didn't respond for a moment. _Why would he lie about that? Did he think that I would be more impressed if I thought he was experienced? _Takuya smiled softly and put his hand under Henry's chin, forcing the blue haired boy to look at him again. "I know this is kind of scary," he said. "but if you try it and decide that you don't like it, we can stop."

Henry looked like he was taking this into consideration. Takuya hoped he was. He was already almost completely hard.

Takuya wrapped his arms around Henry's waist and leaned down slightly to kiss his neck. It was just a peck, but he let his lips linger there for a moment afterward. "Please?" he asked, his lips brushing against Henry's neck as he said the word.

He could feel and hear the other boy's breathing quickening. That was a good sign right?

Takuya decided to take things a step further, pressing his erection against Henry's crotch. The blue haired boy wasn't hard yet, but Takuya definitely heard the small gasp that escaped Henry's lips at the contact. He reached one hand down to rub the inside of Henry's thigh as the other hand stayed wrapped around his waist. Tiny moans were forming in Henry's throat. Takuya could hear them.

"I – I don't know," Henry said.

Takuya was glad he couldn't see Henry's face. It was probably full of doubt and anxiety. He'd hate to know that he made Henry feel pressured, but _damn_ he needed sex right now! He buried his face in Henry's shoulder. "I won't hurt you," he said. "I'll be really gentle, and if you say 'stop' I'll stop. If you say 'slow down' I'll slow down. I'll take care of you." He knew the words he was saying probably weren't true. Of course, if Henry asked him to stop, he would stop. Most likely. The stuff about being gentle or slowing down, though, was laughable. Takuya knew that he was a bit of an animal in bed. Regardless…

"You promise?" Henry asked.

The answer required no thought whatsoever. After all, the first step was getting the clothes off and getting into bed. Anything taking place after that could be handled later. It wasn't Henry's friendship or respect that Takuya wanted anyway. They hadn't known each other long enough for Takuya to really care if their "relationship" went down the drain after tonight. He could handle whatever Henry would – probably, literally – throw at him tomorrow. "I promise."

**So... I wasn't planning for this to be a long story. It was originally meant to be two or three chapters at the most, **

**but I'm beginning to see an entire plot line in my head! :D :D To know if I should continue, though, I need more**

**reviews. Let me know what you think. I really do want to know. Keep in mind, though, that there was a warning at**

**the beginning about the yaoi and the fact that this is my first fic. Hahah :3 :3 Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N:: So I literally had to force myself to post this chapter. :/ I'm not exactly comfortable with writing sex scenes yet, **

**but because the reviewers were determined it was going to happen, I went for it haha! Anyway, yaoi, guy/guy, gay sex, whatever**

**you want to call it, it's in this chapter. If it's going to disgust you then please don't read. If the idea of some hot TakuyaxHenry **

**action gets you off then please do read! Hahah! :D :D Anyway, here's your yaoi, guys...)**

"Did you lock the door?" Henry asked as Takuya straddled him.

"Yes," the brunette answered impatiently. "Everything's fine. Don't worry."

"Okay," Henry agreed, running his hands up and down Takuya's abdomen underneath his shirt.

Takuya soaked in the pleasure of his lover's touch, enjoying the way Henry's fingertips felt against him, but only for a moment. Not wasting any time, he pulled the blue haired boy up to a sitting position and removed his vest and shirt within seconds.

Henry responded immediately, pulling Takuya's shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. His eyes were instantly clouded with lust as he gazed at the toned, tanned and now bare upper body before him.

Takuya smirked. "Lay down," he commanded.

Henry was looking at him, though. Studying him and biting his lip.

"Hey," Takuya said, softly, running his fingers through Henry's hair.

"Hm?" the grey eyed boy responded, snapping out of his daze and looking up at his lover.

"Lay down," Takuya repeated with a comforting smile.

Henry hesitated before nodding and lying down on his back.

Takuya, still on top of Henry, leaned down and connected their lips. After the first few seconds, he couldn't help but smirk internally at the way Henry was responding to the kiss. Where Takuya had initially pressed their lips together roughly and immediately shoved his tongue into Henry's mouth exploring and dominating, Henry had responded by caressing Takuya's tongue tenderly and welcomingly. He was running his hands up and down Takuya's arms lovingly and moaning lightly. His kisses felt almost… genuine, like this really meant something to him.

_What a joke_, Takuya thought. He was only kissing Henry because it would be rude to start by jumping immediately to what he really wanted to do - although he was seriously considering doing that now.

As he was lost in thought, Takuya unintentionally stopped moving his tongue, earning a small whimper from Henry. The brunette opened his eyes and pulled away, smiling at the boy below him_. He is beautiful_, Takuya admitted to himself.

Henry's face was flushed, and his skin was glistening from sweat. He was panting lightly - very lightly. Takuya couldn't even hear him. He only knew because of how quickly Henry's chest was moving.

_No_, Takuya reminded himself. _This is just for fun_.

Henry propped himself up on his elbows, obviously preparing to sit up along with Takuya.

"No," Takuya said, putting a hand on Henry's chest and pushing him back onto the bed. "Stay down."

Henry's expression turned to a pitiful mixture of sorrow and confusion.

It made Takuya's heart flutter. _What is wrong with me?_ He wondered_. I don't even really like him. I'm just taking advantage of him because he's drunk. _Typically, that thought would have shamed Takuya, but the idea of using Henry was definitely easier to deal with mentally than the thought of actually having feelings for him.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked quietly, his voice breaking as he said the last word.

_Oh, no_, Takuya thought. _He's going to cry_. _But, wait. Why?_ "Huh?" the brunette responded dumbly.

"The way you're looking at me," Henry said, his voice quiet. "It's like you're disgusted by me."

"Huh?" Now Takuya really was shocked. Had he unintentionally let his inner disgust at himself show in his facial expression?!

_Poor Henry! _

The blue haired boy sat up quickly, trying to pull his body from underneath Takuya.

"No," Takuya protested. "You're perfect. It's not that."

"I'm not what you expected?" Henry guessed. He didn't seem angry, surprisingly. He seemed hurt, but the way he spoke, it wasn't as if he was trying to guilt Takuya. He just wanted to know how he had disappointed him.

"Please," Takuya begged, grabbing Henry's arms to prevent him from moving any further away. "I'm sorry," he said, feeling near panic in his heart. "I have something else on my mind, and it's bothering me a little." That was a good explanation, right? "But it's not you," he lied. Better throw that last part in there just to be on the safe side.

Henry sighed. His expression turned to relief and his eyes filled an emotion that Takuya couldn't quite read. "Then, what is it?" he asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Takuya smiled. It really wasn't that big of a deal. So what if he felt a slight connection to the boy? It was sweet that Henry so genuinely cared about what was bothering him, but Takuya had much more important things on his mind right now. Pushing Henry back down on the bed, he leaned down. His lips brushing against his lover's ear, he whispered, "Maybe some other time."

Henry's breath hitched as Takuya moved his head a little lower.

The brunette placed his lips gently against Henry's neck, parting them slightly and letting his tongue momentarily press against the blue haired boy's skin before closing the kiss and moving to a new spot. He continued this routine, placing little kisses all along Henry's neck and shoulders, earning occasional moans from him.

Henry wrapped his arms around Takuya's lower back pulling their bodies together.

This was when Takuya felt Henry's hardened member rub against his own, bringing him back to his original intention. He stopped kissing Henry and sat up again, looking down at him. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Without answering, Henry sat up and placed one hand on Takuya's chest. "Are _you_ ready?" he asked before pushing the brunette onto his back and unbuttoning his pants.

Takuya smirked. "So you think you're the dominator?" he asked.

Henry smiled down at him as he pulled off the brunette's pants and boxers revealing his large erection. He leaned down until his face was next to Takuya's ear. "I just want to please you," he whispered.

Takuya's mind went blank again as Henry slid one finger across his tip.

"Mhm," Takuya moaned.

Henry gripped him fully and began pumping him slowly.

"A-ah, Henry," Takuya moaned. "Mm."

Henry smirked and sat up on his knees to unbutton his own jeans. He was surprised when Takuya sat up eager to help.

"Wait," Henry said, as he slid down his pants and boxers.

They weren't even completely off yet when Takuya consumed Henry's erection in his mouth.

"Aah!" Henry screamed. It was so overwhelming, the sudden warmth and wetness that had overtaken him. His body trembled and he fell backwards onto the bed again with Takuya pinning his hips to the bed.

Takuya was bobbing his head fiercely, desperate to hear Henry moan his name. His wish was granted several times as he consumed more and more of Henry's length with every bob.

"T-Takuya!" Henry screamed. "Please!"

Takuya sat up quickly. "Shh!" he hissed. "Everyone in the house will hear you."

"I'm sorry," Henry said, sitting back up as the brunette finished removing his pants. "But I need you right now."

"What do mean?" Takuya asked just as Henry sprung forward and consumed his entire length at once. "Agghh! Henry!" He didn't mean to, but he tangled his fingers in Henry's hair, unconsciously thrusting desperately into his mouth.

"Mhm!" Henry groaned, trying to pull away.

That was when Takuya realized what he was doing and stopped thrusting. He ran his fingers through Henry's hair and only pushed into his mouth occasionally. He definitely made an effort to be more careful though and not choke his lover.

Henry was using his tongue to caress and massage Takuya's erection, and Takuya could feel his orgasm nearing. He locked his fingers into Henry's hair again and pulled his hips back, ready to thrust into his mouth. _No! _a voice in the back of his head screamed.

Takuya's eyes snapped open. He hadn't even realized he'd closed them. _I can't cum yet, _he thought. He looked down at the precious creature pleasuring him. _I'm going to take his virginity tonight._

Takuya was desperately holding back his orgasm, but as gently as he possibly could, he pushed Henry's lips from his erection.

Henry sat up breathing heavily and looking desperately at Takuya. "Please," he begged.

He didn't need to say anymore. Takuya knew exactly what he wanted. "Are you ready for it?" Takuya asked with a smirk.

"I _need _it," Henry breathed.

Takuya's heart skipped a beat. The way he had said _need.. _Takuya wrapped his arms around Henry laying him back down. He leaned down and kissed Henry right in front of his ear. "Give me one second," he whispered.

After pushing himself up from his lover and the bed, Takuya crossed the room to his desk. Opening the drawer, he noticed two things. Lubricant, the item he was looking for… and something else. Trying to keep his focus, he grabbed the bottle of lube. It was obvious from the weight of the bottle that there was still plenty in it. Satisfied, he sat it down on the desk and closed the drawer only halfway.

_You've got what you came over here for, _the little voice said. _Now close the drawer._

Takuya thought it over. His conscience was probably right.. Then again, he never had been a very good listener. Thank God he had his back to Henry as he opened the drawer again and pulled out the camera that had been calling to him since he'd first noticed it. He pressed the power button and waited for the screen to light up. Hopefully, it wouldn't make a sound.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked, from the bed. Takuya could just hear the lust in his voice. God, why wouldn't this stupid camera hurry up!?

"Getting something special," he said over his shoulder.

"If you don't hurry up," Henry said. "I'm gonna jerk myself off. I can't wait much longer, Takuya."

"Don't do that," Takuya said, mentally begging this stupid electronic to hurry the hell up.

Finally the screen came on. Takuya set the camera to video mode and pressed the record button. Luckily, there was enough stuff on the desk to hide the camera behind. He made sure nothing was blocking the lens, though. Grabbing the tube of lubricant, he turned and crossed the room to take his spot on the bed between Henry's legs.

He couldn't help but bite his lip as he stared down at the living, breathing wet dream before him. Henry was obviously in desperate need of an orgasm, his eyes heavy lidded, hair drenched in sweat, erection quivering.

Takuya wasted no time popping the top off the lubricant. He was surprised though when Henry sat up and held his hand out. "Huh?" Takuya said.

"I want to do it for you," Henry pleaded.

Takuya blinked a couple of times in an attempt to clear his head before handing Henry the bottle.

The horny, grey eyed boy squeezed a lot more lube than was necessary into his hand and began rubbing his hands together.

"Um," Takuya began. "We don't need that mu- AAAGGHHH!" He moaned loudly as Henry wrapped his hands around him, covering his length with the lubricant and jerking him a few times before releasing him and lying back down.

Takuya breathed a few heavy breaths before repositioning himself over Henry. Leaning down so that his face was only inches from his lover's, he placed his tip at Henry's entrance and whispered into his ear, "You know, I have a hard time believing you're a virgin."

Henry took the opportunity to turn his head and lock his lips to Takuya's.

Takuya returned the kiss but didn't dare stick his tongue inside Henry's mouth. That could be a very dangerous move, he decided. Instead he kept his tongue inside his own mouth as he pushed his tip into Henry, causing the blue haired boy to erupt into a fit of groans and gasps.

"It's okay," Takuya cooed into his ear. "it's alright. We'll go slow."

Henry's eyes were tearing up.

"You still want this right?" Takuya asked, pushing in a little further.

"No," Henry groaned as tears spilled from his beautiful eyes. "Please, stop," he begged.

Takuya did as he was told and sat up to look down at the beautiful wreck he had created. "Henry," he said, using his thumb to wipe away his lover's tears. "Let me put it all the way in."

Henry choked out another sob.

"I promise you'll like it."

After a few moments of preparation, Henry nodded in agreement.

Takuya smiled victoriously before thrusting the rest of his length into his lover while simultaneously placing a hand over Henry's mouth.

Henry screamed against Takuya's palm. _Thank God his screams were muffled or else the others would've thought someone was being murdered in this room._

His screams and groans turned to heavy breaths within seconds, and Takuya removed his hand from Henry's mouth. He saw that Henry's eyes were filled with pain and a little bit of terror, but there was a hint of something else there, too. Pleasure.

Takuya slowly pushed his entire length back into Henry, feeling overwhelmed by the tightness as Henry clamped down onto him. He moaned as he slid further inside, feeling his tip press against something that initiated a loud moan and a back breaking arch from Henry.

"TAKUYA!" he screamed.

Takuya smiled as he slowly pulled almost completely out, leaving only his tip inside Henry. He watched as Henry settled from his arch back into the bed, panting heavily.

"Do you like that?" Takuya asked, teasingly.

Henry answered with a weak nod.

Takuya smirked and grabbed Henry's member, lightly jerking him a few times. "I told you I'd take care of you," he whispered, leaning down to place a kiss on Henry's tip. He rubbed it against his lips for a moment, causing the other boy to moan with delight.

"Takuya," he breathed. "P-please!"

Takuya felt Henry's pre-cum ooze out coating his lips. "As you wish," he replied, licking his lips and sucking Henry's tip clean before sitting back up. He pinned Henry's hips to the bed this time as he pushed slowly into him striking his prostate again.

"Ungh!" Henry moaned, trying to buck against Takuya.

The brunette pinned him down more firmly as he thrust again, a little faster this time.

Henry groaned in frustration when he was unable to move his hips.

Takuya thrust inside him again, picking up the pace. His thrusts became faster and faster until he felt himself nearing his climax. He then released his grip on Henry allowing him to buck at will.

The blue haired boy writhed uncontrollably under Takuya. With every hit to his prostate, he felt himself growing nearer and nearer to the orgasm he so desperately longed for. "Takuya, please!" he moaned. He wasn't even sure what he was begging for anymore. He just needed to say Takuya's name.

"I'm gonna cum," Takuya whispered, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Henry opened his eyes to look up at Takuya. His mouth was clenched shut, and he was hunched over Henry's body with his arms around his waist.

Henry wrapped his legs around Takuya's waist causing the brunette to begin thrusting in and out of him even faster, moaning with each thrust.

Henry continued bucking his hips against Takuya's, his tip rubbing against the brunette's toned stomach. Takuya was too young to be "ripped", but he still had what could be considered abs, and the ripple of them sliding against his tip was about to send Henry over the edge. "Say my name," he breathed.

"What?" Takuya asked, desperately. He hoped it wasn't something important, because he was about to cum right now.

"You haven't said my name yet. Say it," Henry begged.

"Ungh! Mm!" Takuya squeezed his eyes shut again as this final thrust brought him to climax. "A-ah! HENRY!" His head rolled back as his seed filled Henry sending him into orgasm as well.

Henry grabbed Takuya's shoulders, pulling himself up to bury his face in the brunette's neck, biting into his skin as he sprayed his streams of passion all over Takuya's belly and chest.

The two collapsed in a sticky, sweaty heap on the bed, Takuya's belly against Henry's smearing cum all over both of them.

Henry breathed heavily as he looked up at Takuya's eyes. There was something in them now that he hadn't seen before. Affection, maybe? Adoration? Henry smiled. Maybe even love?

Takuya wasn't sure why he was feeling this way. All he wanted to do now was clean himself – and Henry – off, take a nice hot shower together, and then bring his new lover back to bed. To sleep. Why did he want to sleep with Henry? Why did he want to kiss him and lay with him? This wasn't supposed to happen. Then again, the sex wasn't supposed to happen originally either. Tonight was supposed to just be a bunch of innocent fun. No experiments, and certainly no emotions.

Takuya leaned down and placed a kiss on Henry's forehead. "Wanna take a shower?" he asked.

"Mm-hm," Henry said, smiling. God, his smile was beautiful.

"The bathroom is just across the hall," Takuya said. "Check and see if anyone is in the hallway. If they're not, then you go to the bathroom and start the water. I'll get us some clothes."

"You don't think the others will wonder why we're wearing different clothes?" Henry asked.

"Honestly," Takuya said. "I don't plan on seeing the others anymore tonight."

Henry laughed. "What a good party host you are," he teased.

"Well," Takuya said. "We'll all wind up passing out here tonight anyway. What does it matter what order we go in?"

"Good point," Henry said, getting up from the bed and walking toward the door.

Takuya watched from the bed until Henry quickly dashed from the room, closing the door behind him. The brunette smiled to himself. He wasn't sure what this feeling was, but who cared?

He got up from the bed and crossed the room to the desk for the second time that night, picking up the camera. He smiled to himself as he stopped the recording and turned the camera off, sitting it back on the desk.

**(Well, what did you think? Was it good? Not good? Terrible? Awesome? I want to know :D :D Also, I need to know if you guys think I should continue this fic or just end it here? Originally, it was supposed to just be one chapter. Then, I added more, and now I'm actually having fun with it. So what do you think? Keep going or no? It's up to you, readers!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: OK so this chapter is not very long at all, but it's still important! I'm sorry for the shortness of it,**

**but I hope you'll still enjoy it.)**

_Ow. My head. Where am I?_

Takuya opened his eyes to find himself in his bedroom. The smell of marijuana filled the air, but it wasn't very strong. His head was pounding, and the house was suspiciously silent. He sat up and glanced around his bedroom. No one was there but him. Sliding from underneath the covers, he stood up from the bed and made his way toward the bedroom door.

As he opened his door, the smell of the marijuana became even stronger. "Aw, man," he said out loud. "I'm gonna have a hard time covering this up." He walked through the house to find that actually, very few of his friends were still there.

Tai was gone. It was safe to assume that he had driven most of the other kids home. Matt was gone too, but TK was still there passed out on the couch. None of the girls were here. Tommy and Cody were both gone. Davis, Ken, Kouji, and Kouichi were all passed out on Takuya's parents' bed. Yikes. He had forgotten to tell everyone that that room was off limits. Everyone else was gone.

Takuya contemplated waking them all up but decided against it and instead opted for spraying air freshener and opening windows to alleviate the smell of pot in the house before returning to his bedroom. He sat on the bed and looked around the room. He knew he had slept with Henry last night, but… Where was he now? Had he gotten up early this morning and left? Takuya couldn't remember him saying goodbye.

The brunette sighed before looking up and noticing the camera on his desk. He definitely remembered using it last night. Crossing the room to pick it up, he wondered what the video would look like. They were drunk after all. It was probably be funny to watch but not something to get off on.

He plopped down on his bed and pressed the power button.

_Shutting down…_

"Huh?!" Takuya said, eyes growing wide. "It was already turned on?" _Oh, no! That means someone else has messed with my camera since last night! What if it was Henry?! What if he saw the video?!_

Takuya figured that Henry would probably remember their little fling from last night, at least partially. He really didn't want him to know that he had recorded it, though.

_Well, _he thought, pressing the power button again to turn the camera back on. _If the video's not there anymore, then I can assume that Henry saw it, deleted it, planted a bomb in my house, and left without saying goodbye because he never wants to see me again. _

As the screen flickered back on, Takuya pressed the View button. Huh? The video wasn't there! But neither were any of his other videos or pictures! "What the hell!" Takuya yelled as he jumped to his feet. It was gone! All of it! The video from last night. The pictures from when he hung out with Tai, Davis, and Takato for the first time. The videos and pictures from Shinya's last birthday party. His parents' anniversary. His family's last vacation. The party last night.

_Surely, Henry wouldn't have done this! _

It wouldn't have surprised Takuya to find the video from last night gone, but to delete all of those precious memories?! Henry wouldn't! The boy he made love to last night wouldn't have gone that far to get back at him! Takuya's eyes began tearing up as he frantically pressed the buttons on his camera, searching desperately for any picture or video that might not have been deleted.

He was about to throw the camera when a message popped up on the screen.

_Please insert memory card…_

Takuya's mind went blank as he stared at the message. After a long moment of hesitation, he opened the slot on the bottom of the camera to find his memory card gone.

He was torn between two emotions, the first being sheer happiness over the fact that all of his pictures and videos may still be existent. The second emotion was terror.

Not only did he have no idea who had the memory card, but whoever it was also had video evidence of his and Henry's "experiment".

Takuya dropped the camera and stared blankly at the floor. Where did he go from here? How could he have been so stupid? And most importantly, was it Henry who took the card? Well, there was only one way to find out. Takuya sighed as he reached for his phone. This was one conversation that he definitely wasn't looking forward to.

**Ok, like I said. It wasn't very long, but I hope you enjoyed it! :) :) Also I'm contemplating if the next chapter should be **

**Henry's POV? Hmmmm... Review! :) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Decided to do this chapter from Henry's POV. :D It's mostly talking and sillyness, but it gets interesting.)**

"Okay, wait!" Takato managed to gasp out among his fit of laughter. "Please explain that again, but slowly this time."

"Takato, it's not funny," Henry said, trying to keep his voice calm. He had asked Takato to come with him to the park so that he could explain the odd – to say the least – circumstances that he had woken up to this morning, prior to waking up Takato and getting the hell out of there. Now, here they were sitting on the stairs of their old hangout and Takato was… making fun of him?!

"I know, I know," the brunette replied, his eyes tearing up as he tried to suppress his laughter. "So -" He cleared his throat. "Takuya, huh?" He choked back another laugh as he said the younger goggle head's name.

"Ugghhh!" Henry groaned, tangling his fingers in his own hair. "I don't know what happened!"

"Hey, calm down," Takato said, putting a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder. "I shouldn't laugh. I know you're upset about this."

"I really have no right to be, though," Henry scolded himself. "It was my own fault."

"Because you were drunk?" Takato guessed.

Henry nodded grimly.

"That's strange, though," Takato said. "If I recall, you said you weren't going to drink at the party."

It was true. Henry and Takato had both agreed not to drink. They had planned to watch out for each other and the rest of their friends last night. What the hell happened?

"And I never saw you drink anything alcoholic." Takato added.

Well, honestly, Henry couldn't remember anyone ever offering him any alcohol – only sodas. The others knew of his and Takato's plans to stay sober. _Wait a minute._

"True," Henry said. "But you also said that you weren't going to drink, and you somehow wound up drunk too. Something's not quite right here."

"What are you saying?" Takato asked, taking note of his friend's suspicious tone. "You think someone spiked our drinks?"

Henry nodded. "Isn't it obvious?"

"But," Takato's eyes grew wide. "None of our friends would do that!"

"Okay," Henry said. "Then you explain to me how we got drunk on Coke and Sprite."

After a long moment of careful consideration, Takato replied. "Yeah, you're right," he said. "So someone – or more than one person – spiked our drinks."

Henry's mind was in complete chaos. There were so many possibilities of who it could've been. It could've been one of the younger kids playing a joke or one of the older guys trying to get them to loosen up. Then, there was always the possibility that he and Takato had changed their minds and started drinking. He really couldn't remember very much at all after they had all started playing games. There was one suspicion in particular, though, that was really bugging him. He didn't want to voice it, but it was giving him a complex. "You don't think Takuya would -?"

"Hm?" Takato asked, obviously not having even considered that yet. "Well," he said. "That would explain why you woke up in bed with him." He grinned. "And why you were wearing his soccer hoodie and sweatpants."

Henry blushed and looked away.

"And it would also explain your unmentionable pain!" Takato said, nudging his friend with his elbow.

Henry was blushing furiously now. "Shhh!" he hissed, clamping a hand over Takato's mouth. "Not so loud!"

Takato began laughing hysterically and pulled his friend's hand away from his face. "I'm sorry! It's just so funny!"

"Yeah," Henry said, leveling his voice again. "You're right. Now we have a potential explanation for all of those things."

Takato doubled over as he continued laughing.

"But we still have no explanation for why I walked into the living room this morning to find you asleep on the couch with TK spooning you."

"Hey," Takato said, his laughter immediately ceasing. "I honestly don't remember anything from last night besides playing Just Dance, laying on the couch feeling like I was going to puke up everything I've eaten in the last two days, and watching you grind on –" He erupted into yet another fit of laughter. "TAKUYA!"

Henry rolled his eyes as his friend continued to make fun of him.

Takato wiped tears from his eyes as his laughter died down once again. "Everything after that is a big blur, so I have no idea how I ended up in that position, but at least my butt doesn't hurt."

Henry propped his head on his hand and sighed, staring at the ground. "Takato," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I don't think you understand how serious this is to me."

Takato sighed and wrapped an arm around Henry's back.

"I was raised to believe that sex is something special," Henry said. "and that you shouldn't do it with just anyone, and that it shouldn't be done before marriage in any case. Now, for all I know, I might've had sex with him last night, and I have absolutely nothing to remember it by besides this stupid pain!"

"And even that's just temporary, unfortunately," Takato replied, dumbly.

_Huh? _Henry's thought process flat lined. He couldn't even begin to fathom what could have possibly made that sentence seem even virtually close to the right thing to say in his best friend's mind. He shot Takato a puzzled look.

"Sorry," Takato said. "That was… a weird thing to say."

"Weird," Henry agreed. "And not very helpful." He smiled sweetly and laid his head on Takato's shoulder.

"So," Takato didn't want to ask this question, but he was curious. "Do you think he'll like… call you? Or something?"

"I doubt it," Henry answered. "I'll be surprised if he even remembers what happened any better than I do."

"I don't think Takuya was that drunk," Takato pondered out loud. "I know he was tipsy, but he seemed to be walking and talking just fine."

"That's not the way I remember it," Henry mumbled.

Takato smiled and leaned his head against Henry's. "Yeah, but you were wasted," he teased. "I wouldn't put too much thought into anything that you _think_ you remember."

Henry chuckled. Takato was right. His memories from last night probably weren't very reliable.

"If he said he wanted to be with you, would you consider it?" Takato asked.

"Takato," Henry whispered.

He knew that his relationship with his best friend was a little more than _slightly_ affectionate. Take for example the position they were in right now. Takato had feelings for him. That was no secret. And it would've been a lie to say that Henry didn't feel the same. But they had one of those… weird relationships. They were definitely more than friends, but – whatever they were – they would probably never be more than that. "You know I don't put much thought into stuff like that."

"Yeah," Takato said, obviously displeased with the all too vague answer. "Love and relationships, probably the _only _things you don't think about." His voice was quieter now than before.

"Don't," Henry commanded, lifting his head from Takato's shoulder.

"I'm not," the brunette said, forcing a smile.

At that moment, a ringing sound was heard. Henry recognized it as his own ringtone. He reached into his pocket (He had quickly ditched Takuya's clothes for his own, after waking up earlier) and pulled out his cell phone. "Hello?" he answered, putting it to his ear.

"Hey, um, Henry?" said the somewhat familiar voice. "It's Takuya."

_Wow, his voice sounds different on the phone, _Henry thought. It was a little lower, but not much. Actually, maybe it was higher. On second thought, it didn't sound that much different. Henry had never talked to Takuya on the phone before. Even his invitation to the party had been through a text that the little goggle head had forwarded to everyone. Come to think of it, he and Takuya really hadn't spoken to each other face to face that much either, and it was just now hitting him how little he really knew about Takuya. _Way to be a whore, Henry, _he scolded himself again.

"Henry," Takato whispered.

"Huh?" Henry asked, snapping out of his daze and looking at his friend.

"Say something!" Takato whispered, frantically.

"Oh!" Henry said. "Um, hi."

Takuya didn't sound at all phased by long awaited and obviously surprised response. "Are you alone?" he asked.

"Um," Henry replied, shooting a side glance at Takato.

The goggled boy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Henry lied, putting the phone on speaker.

"Oh, cool," Takuya responded. "So, um, did you and your friends have fun last night?"

Takato covered his mouth to keep from laughing, and Henry glared at him.

"Actually," the blue haired boy said. "I don't really remember much after the games and stuff, but I do remember that _that_ part was fun."

"Yeah, haha," Takuya responded.

_Wow_. That was the worst fake laugh Henry or Takato had heard in a while….

"So, listen, um –" Takuya started.

_Great timing with the call,_ Henry thought. _Time for me to start getting some answers._

"Where were you when you woke up this morning?" Takuya asked.

"In your bed," Henry answered. He tried to sound innocent, as if he had absolutely no idea what may or may not have happened between them the night before. He really couldn't remember anything, but –

_Ugh, o-oh Henry…_

Henry flinched at the voice in his head. _What the hell was that?!_

_Don't stop! _

Henry's breath hitched at the sudden flood of images and words filling his mind. The shower! He remembered it! Bits and pieces of it anyway. Why was he just now remembering?

Takuya was kissing him, pushing him against the wall and licking the water off of his neck and chest. The brunette had been teasing him since they'd gotten in the shower until finally Henry had dropped to his knees and pleasured the goggle head until he reached his peak. He remembered swallowing. He remembered Takuya moaning his name as he gave the brunette oral sex and sliding down the wall afterward until he was sitting with Henry, the shower water falling on both of them like rain. He even remembered Takuya pulling him close and kissing him. Not a sloppy drunk kiss, but a real kiss. Then, he whispered something to Henry. _What was it?_

"And, um," Takuya continued, sounding nervous as ever. "Did you, uh, find anything? Before you left?"

"Such as?" Henry asked, barely concerned. What really concerned him was the sudden overwhelming emotion he was feeling. What was this?!

"Just… anything?" Takuya answered.

_Okay, he's definitely hiding something. _"No," Henry answered. "Was there something that I wasn't supposed to find?"

"No!" Takuya replied a little too quickly. "Um, are you mad at me though?"

"For what?" Henry asked, now genuinely confused.

"I don't know," Takuya replied, voice quivering. "Actually, Henry, can you come back over here? I need to talk to you."

"Takuya, I ca-"

"Please?"

Henry typically wasn't one to give in to begging, but something in him couldn't push away the little goggle head when he was obviously very upset about something. "Okay," he agreed. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you," Takuya replied. That was all he said before hanging up.

Henry pressed the "end" button and put his phone back into his pocket.

"Wow," Takato said. "He's definitely hiding something."

"Yeah," Henry responded simply.

"Are you alright?" Takato asked.

"No," Henry answered. "I did something last night that I shouldn't have done."

"You don't know that," Takato said.

"Yes, I do!" Henry said, standing up.

"You mean you remember having sex?" Takato asked.

Henry shook his head. "I don't remember having sex with him, but I remember doing something_… else_."

"Oh," Takato said, not questioning him any further. It was pretty obvious what Henry was referring to.

"I have to go," Henry said, immediately turning and sprinting away. He had only just made it down the stairs when he stopped in his tracks, frozen, unable to move. He remembered something else.

The three words Takuya whispered to him after the kiss.

**(What on Earth could those three words have been? :0 As if it's not obvious. :3 Review!)**


End file.
